Maximum Ride: Fang's Mother
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: This is the story of Dianna Johnson Fang's mom . These are her thoughts and her story before she gave birth to our wonderful Fang. This is from when she finds out she is pregnant to when the Whitecoats take him. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life

Dianna POV

"My parents are going to kill me." A very young (14 to be exact) and terrified Dianna Marie cries to her boyfriend, Jeremy.

"Why?" He asks and has no clue what she's going on about.

"I'm p-pregnant." I manage to say. Horror overfills Jeremy eyes. He shakes his head as if this is a nightmare and he needs to wake up. What happens next would crush any girl's heart. He gets up, and without a word walks away. Dianna is left to herself in the middle of the park. I know how my parents would be mad if I didn't get back to the house by 8:30, but I'm pregnant what other shenanigans could I possibly get into? I walk all the way home, and stop on the front steps then take a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I shout and go up to my room. I grab my favorite pillow and scream and cry into it. When I hear my mom start to come up the stairs I quickly compose myself and grab a magazine to hide my face.

"Honey, Can I talk to you?" My mom, Carissa, asks. She the high society type, and everything has to be perfect and controlled by her.

"Sure." I look up to see my mom holding my pregnancy test.

"What are you doing with that?" I say and try to snatch it away from her, but she pulls it back.

"I was coming to empty your garbage can, and I saw it. I can't believe you were this irresponsible. I've set you up an appointment at Planned Parenthood for tomorrow at 12:30. You are to go there and come straight back." She says and tosses the test on my bed then leaves.

Tears fill my eyes. There's no way I'm going to kill my baby. Something so innocent. I know what I have to do. I get out my two suitcases, a duffel bag, and my purse. I load my stuff into them. When my parents are asleep, then I'll go. I wait any listened to my music player on full volume so I don't have to listen to my parents argue. It's about 12:00 a.m. It should be safe to leave. As I walk through I think about how I need some money. I go to the safe, and get about $700. Plus my saved allowance which would make $800. I get to the bus stop, and check out the departures. I get on the bus from Orlando to New York. Yes, I'm leaving sweet sunny Orlando for crowded noisy New York, but when you love someone, you do what's best for them. Especially if they can't help themselves.

There's hardly anyone on the bus, and good thing to because I was in the make-shift bathroom throwing up my guts. When I finish the bus driver makes a pit stop, and I get off and get something to snack on and a bottle of water. I have the far back seat that's next to the bathroom. No one fights me over it because they don't want to be barfed on. After my third trip to the bathroom it seems to calm down. I lean my chair back and cover my eyes with my arm, and use the other one to lay over my stomach. I think about the judgmental looks I've had, and about what I might want to name my baby. I drift to sleep despite the constant bumping.

"All off. Last stop. New York." The driver announces. I jump away. I get my bags and get off the bus. I don't waste my money on a cab; I just walk. I have no idea what to do. I make a list.

1) Find somewhere to live. 2) Get a job. 3) Food.

Let's do this one step at a time. Place to stay. I get a local paper and look at the listings. There's an apartment for $100 a month. I could baby sit, because I've done it before and I'm good at it. First, I check out the apartment. It's decent not to shabby just small. I tell the landlady that I can keep up rent, and she said she'll give a month to prove myself. I get her one hundred to start off, and she gives me the number to the phone. I look around I see a TV, phone, shower, stove, washer and a dryer. I'll hang up my clothes to save money, and not watch much TV. I head to a sign making company and make babysitting posters.

_Need a babysitter? Then I'm the girl to call._

_I've got experience. Please call 555-0823._

_I specialize in 0-5 years. $5 an hour._

_Thank you. ~Dianna._

I go back to the apartment and wait for a caller, but while I do I clean up a little bit. Actually a lot, there's dust everywhere and it wouldn't hurt to do some scrubbing on the shower, stove, and floors. I clean and clean then I sit down. When I do the phone rings. It's a lady named Ms. Elizabeth Enhart.

"Did you hear that, Baby? We've got a job." I say and look down at my stomach. You can't tell I'm pregnant. I hope this won't affect my job. I lie down on the bed and cover up with one of my favorite throw blankets. I listen to the busy sounds of New York. Soon it all just fades into the darkness and I go under.

RING! RING! I pop up and remember Ms. Enhart.

"Shoot." I sit up and feel queasy. I plunge for the bathroom. RING! RING! I clean out my mouth and go for the phone.

"Hello." I say and clear my throat.

"Yes. Dianna?" She asks.

"This is me, and I'm on my way. Sorry. This is the only time I will be late. I promise." I say.

"It's fine. I don't have to go to work for another hour. But get here as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Ms. Enhart. I will get ready and I'll be over there. I'm so sorry. Bye." I hang up and run around to grab my clothes. I brush my teeth, and put my toothbrush in my purse in my bag in case I need it. I throw on some jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a cotton jacket. I throw my purse over my shoulder and step outside. It's late in September of 1995. I arrive at the house and it seems like a suburban like place. I knock on the door.

"Come in. It's unlocked." She hollers from inside. I twist the doorknob and take in one the most beautiful houses. Ever.

"Do I need to take my tennis shoes off?" I ask.

"If it's comfortable to you." I take them off and set them on the mat next to the door. I follow her voice to the kitchen. I look and I see her holding a tiny baby.

"Hello, Dianna. This is Jeanette. She is 3 months old." She says and stand up. She looks me over.

"Hi." I say.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Religion?"

"Baptist."

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Have you ever babysitted before?"

"Yes."

"You sound ok. I hate to leave my 3 month old here, but I'm a lawyer and have horrible hours. You understand? I'm not a bad mother who calls on a babysitter so she can go live it out on the town."

"I understand." I say with a gentle smile. It feels kind of toasty in here, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Are you ok? You look sick." She asks.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"First door around the living room." I take off running with my hand over my mouth. I thank God in heaven that I made it to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet, and lean my head back against the wall. In the next second Ms. Enhart is in the doorway.

"Did you eat some bad shrimp?" She asks. I shake my head no.

"Well, why are you so sick?"

"I'm p-"

"Pregnant." She finishes.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't interfere with the job. I need this for the baby." I say and feel shaky. There's an odd moment of silence.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes. But they live in Orlando. I ran away because they said that I had to get an abortion. Please don't turn me over. I don't want to lose this baby." I say and tears run down my cheeks.

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Yeah. I live by myself in an apartment."

"And you're how old and keeping up a house?"

"Fourteen." I say and I stand up. I turn the faucet on and rinse my mouth out.

"Come get some milk." I follow her. I'm slightly embarrassed. She hands me a glass and I sip on it slowly.

"Thanks." I say.

"I've got to get ready for work, but help yourself to anything here. I had the housekeeper stock up on double of everything so you can have whatever you want. There's a list of things on the table that you might need to know about Jeanette. And feel free to roam around to see where everything is. And my number is one that page too. "She hands me Jeanette and stands there to see if I was holding her right.

"Wow. She doesn't like new people." She shrugs and walks away.

"Hi, Little Jeanette. You're very pretty." I smile down at her. I bounce her lightly as I walk through the house. I see her nursery is right across the hall from the bathroom. How convenient. I walk upstairs and turn my head to the left and see a huge balcony. How awesome. I hold Jeanette in one arm, and open the door with the other. I walk out onto the balcony and I take in each detail of New York.

**_What did you think? I know first chapters suck, but I promise that it gets better. It's all in my head. I just got to type it, and I assure you'll fall in love with it. Give me a chance. Thanks. ^_^ Kiss. Kiss. _**


	2. Starting The New Job

Chapter 2: Starting The New Job.

Dianna POV

"Oh my goodness. It's beautiful up here." I whisper to myself. It's kind of bright so I go back in, and talk with Jean in the living room.

"Goodbye, Ms. Enhart. Not to be rude or anything, but when do you think you'll be back."

"I have no idea, but I'm trusting you with my baby. So don't lose my trust. Bye." She shuts the door gently and I hear the car start. I grab the remote. I flip through the channels until Jean starts crying. I jump up (Then regret it) and get her a bottle. I warmed it up and the sit down with her. I rock her gently while I sit in her nursery with her, and she eats. I look around and wonder what kind of life my baby will have. When she finishes I burp her, and then put the Tellie-Tubbies on. I set her in the playpen then go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I haven't ate all day. I have to be careful what foods I eat, because one tiny thing and I could throw up my guts. I choose a few strawberries to snack on. When I come back I find that she's asleep. I watch some TV. When she starts to wake up I pick her up, and sit back down her . She rests her head on my chest and I pet her back.

We watch TV for a few hours, but when I hear the back door open. I hop up, and grab the nearest thing in case I have to beat someone up. I walk into the kitchen and see a teenage boy who is roughly my age, maybe older.

"Who are you?" I say and put my hand on the back of Jeanette's head while the other is on her back. The boy jumps. He's obviously startled by me.

"Shesh! I'm George. Are you the new babysitter? You're kind of young." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"I'm Elizabeth's oldest kid, and that's my baby sister."

"Oh. Yes. I'm the new babysitter. I'm Dianna Marie Johnson." I say and hold one hand out for him to shake. He does shake my hand, but as soon as he touches my hand I pull it back. I walk back to the living room, and wonder why Elizabeth didn't just have her son watch the baby.

"Why did your mom hire someone to watch the baby when she could have you do it for free?" I blurt out. He's sitting in an armchair watching TV with us.

"I have summer school. Ugh. That reminds me." He goes out of the room and returns with a backpack. He plops down in the armchair and pulls out a math book. He sets the book on his lap and begins to work away, but he gets stuck.

"Want help? I'm pretty good at math." I offer.

"If you think you can do this. Please. Help away."

"Well, come over here so I can see the problem." He stands up and sits down next to me. I look at the problem.

"It's not that hard. All you got to do is cancel that fraction, bring over the remainder, and subtract." I say. He looks completely lost. I set Jean down in her playpen, and get his pencil. I take it one step at a time.

"Oh. I get it. Thanks." He says.

"Welcome." Then when he finishes, he asks me to go over his work with him to make sure it's correct. I do. I smell something funky, and kind of sickening. I jump and start running. I hope this doesn't last long. I don't know how much more I can take of it. I brush my teeth, and go back to the living room holding my head and stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"You don't want to know." I say and lean my head against the couch.

"Can I get you something?"

"No thanks. I just need to wait it out." After my throw up scene everything went pretty smoothly. I had a good time with Jeanette, and George helped. George went to his room, and I guess he went to sleep. I walk around until Jean is asleep. I glance over at the clock. It's 9:30. I've been here since 11:00. So I should get $55 tonight. I sit in the nursery with Jean until Ms. Enhart gets here. When she opens the door it kind of scared me. Ms. Enhart summons me quietly, and I put Jean in her crib. I close the door.

"Hello." I whisper.

"Hi. How was everything today?" She says and walks into the kitchen, and I follow.

"Perfect. I didn't know you had another kid, and so when he came in it scared me. Today was great." I say.

"Wonderful. So you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow?" She hands me today's pay.

"Not at all. I would love to."

"See you then." She smiles.

"Bye." I wave and leave. I walk home. I had some scary moments, but I just kept walking. Ok. I'm just going to say it. I can't stop thinking about George, but I can't date because of my current status. But looking is a different matter. Haha. I grab a bag of snack mix, and munch. That probably wasn't the best choice. I'm throwing up once again. Afterward, I drink a cup of milk. See? I don't need parents. I can take good care of myself. I search the fridge for some yogurt. I don't have any. Guess I have find something else. I guess I don't want anything else. I will get some tomorrow.

"How about pudding." I grab a cup, and sit on the couch. I flip through a magazine, then get ready for bed. Want to know what's going through my head? I'm think about where my parents are. I wonder if they are even bothered by my not being there. I finally decide that I don't care, and I set an alarm for tomorrow.

"I love you. Don't ever think otherwise. It doesn't matter if the whole world turns on you. Just know that you'll always have my arms to run into." It's kind of pointless, but I just had to say that. I close my eyes, and envision my future. I see me holding my newborn. I see me waking up at 2:30 to feed the baby. I see he or she running to me with a scraped knee. If a girl, I see me putting her hair up in ribbons. If a boy, I see him in the backyard playing in mud and with bugs. I put a hand over my stomach. I can't wait until I can feel a kick. All in good time. Goodnight.

I set my alarms a little early so I could throw up my guts, and still get there on time. So far so good. I stop for minute when I feel nauseas, but I get there 5 minutes early. George is already gone, and Elizabeth is ready to go.

"Good morning, Ms. Enhart." I say.

"Morning. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm great. Jean hasn't got up yet, but too long." She starts to gather her suitcase, and purse. She gets her stuff together, tells me goodbye, then leaves. Since Jean isn't up yet I go to sit out on the balcony. The mornings in New York are so different than in Florida. I get hot so I come in, and look around the house. I hear Jean, and go to her nursery. I pick her up. When Elizabeth leaves, I leave with Jeanette not to long after. I go grocery shopping. I have almost nothing. So I pick up a few essentials (And not so essential), then drop them back my house. Me and Jean hang out at my apartment for a while, then at lunch we return to her house. She eats, and then watches some Barney. Then we fall asleep.


	3. Talents

Chapter 3: Talents

Dianna POV

I wake to find George is sitting next to me. I kind of jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I'm not paid to sleep." I straighten myself out, and rub my eyes.

"It's fine. I know she can be a handful and tiresome."

"No it's fine. Really. She's a good baby." I look over at him, he's holding Jean, and watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"What's it like to be a big brother?" I ask out of curiosity. I was an only child, and I wanted a brother or sister so bad.

"Not to bad. I guess. Seeing there's 14 year difference between us, but it doesn't matter. What about you? Do you got siblings?"

"No."

"Do you got a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Since, when did this turn into an interrogation? I turn to the TV, and saw Jimmy Neutron. I watched the TV blankly. I even space out. I've got to snap out of it. I slap my face softly to wake up.

"You need food so you can wake up." George says. I look at him.

"Food would be great." I say.

"Well, I'm somewhat of a cook."

"Oh really? What do you cook?"

"Microwavable pizzas and burritos." We laugh.

"I'm one up on you. I can make Macaroni and Cheese. And not set the house on fire."

"Well, why don't you put that to the test?"

"You want me to cook?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Challenge accepted." I go to the kitchen, and get out different stuff to make. George puts Jean in her bouncer, and sets it on the table where we can watch her. In the end I made grilled cheese sandwiches, with chicken noodle soup, and brownies.

"Not bad." George says as he begins to gather plates. I still sit at the table, and bottle feed Jean.

"Not bad? That was great." I say.

"Ok. Maybe it was great." He plops another brownie bit into his mouth.

"Good, Because tomorrow you're making dinner." I say, and bounce Jean lightly.

"No. I would burn the house down."

"George. Dianna. I'm home." Elizabeth calls out, when George finishes putting the dishes away.

"In the kitchen." George says. She comes in.

"It smells good in here." She smells the air.

"Dianna made dinner. There are still some brownies left. " George tells her.

"Well, I must have one then." He hands her one.

"Dianna Marie Johnson, this is the best brownie I have ever had. It just falls apart in your mouth. You must want to be a chef when you grow up."

"Not really. I want to be a teacher."

"Well, when the kids are good you better treat them to this." We talk for a while, then all of a sudden a wave of sleepiness hits me.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I get up, and leave. I walk home in haze. Some people look at me like I'm drugs, but no just really out of it. I get to my apartment, and make a dive for the sink. I throw up everything, even get passed that point, and I throw up stomach acid. It burns. I don't make it to the bed. I just lay down on the couch, and cover up with the little blanket that's on the back of the couch. Instantly falling asleep.

I dream about showing off my baby. About how beautiful it's going to be. Then I wake up at 6:30. I still have the taste of last night's throw up on my breath. Not pleasant. I hold my head for a while, then stumble into the shower. I forget to take my socks off. I chuckle at my stupidness, then toss my soaked socks aside. I turn the water over to cold, and open my mouth to let the water fill it. I do that three times. Then when I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around me, and brush my teeth. I get dresses in jeans, and a tee top, and a sweatshirt.

"Who knew something smaller than your hand could make so much trouble." I pat my stomach. World here I come.


	4. Dynamite Grenade Something Explosive

Chapter 4: Dynamite. Grenade. Bomb. Something explosive.

Dianna POV

"Dianna." Elizabeth calls out.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You won't have to come tomorrow or Sunday, because George won't have school, and he can watch Jean. Isn't that nice."

"I guess." I fake a smile.

"Well, I've got to go."

"See you later." She gives Jean a kiss, and leaves. It's going to be boring without being here. I don't know anyone here. I look at the counter, and see George forgot his lunch.

"Uh oh." I say. I look at her, and she blankly stares back.

"We can't let him starve." I get a diaper bag together, then grab my purse, and his lunch. I put his lunch in my purse so I wounld't have to carry it. I do a look over to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. I throw the bags over my shoulder, and carry Jean in my arms. I remember Elizabeth telling me that his school was only 2 rights, and 3 lefts from the house. The weather is muggy so the walk wasn't pleasant. I get lost once, but ask someone for directions. I soon find a small building with two big doors. I walk in, and a bunch of kids stare at me. just make my way to the main office.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman with skinny glasses asks.

"Yeah. I need to see George Enhart." She pages him. I thank her, and go out in the hall to wait for him. I see him come down the hall, and walk over to meet him.

"Hello." I say to catch his attention. He looks at me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch." I say and hold the bag out.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"I know. I'm great. Yay me." I say.

"See ya later?"

"Yeah." I say, and walk away. The bell rings, and he takes off running. I bounce Jean as I walk. I stop at a few shops to window shop. I go in and sit in the air conditioning at some coffee shop, but the smells make me start to feel sick. I had to leave. I walk around shop to shop, and imagine my baby dressed up in some of the outfits that are on display.

"I'm ready to go home. What about you?" I ask little Jean. She just lays limp in my arms. There's nothing quite as sweet as watching a baby sleep. I play with Jean for awhile, and wait for George to come home. Cut me some slack. He's the only person my age who I know here, and Jean doesn't do to much talking. But when he gets home he slams the door, marches up the stairs, and slams his bedroom door shut. A picture fell from the wall, and broke. Making Jean cry.

"Oh. It's ok. Don't cry." I sway her side to side. I wonder what his issue is. When I finally calm Jean down enough to set her down, I go and clean up the broken glass and frame. I feel dizzy, and realize I've not chanced on eating today. I leave Jean in her crib, and go to the kitchen. There's George with a headset on. I turn to the slide door, and look out. As George walks past he bumps into me (on accident). He stares at me like I jumped in front of him.

"What's the issue?" I snap.

"YOU!" He snaps back. I feel my jaw drop.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Made my girlfriend break-up with me!" Now my jaw is gaping.

"I've never met her! How did I do anything?"

"She saw you bring me lunch with Jean. What else could she assume?"

"That I was the babysitter, and brought you your lunch. Trust me I didn't want to go walking in this horrible weather! I feel hot and sweaty."

"Yeah. Poor thing can't go 10 minutes without air conditioning. Would you like me to fetch you a lemon-nod?" He asks sarcastically. Tears start coming down my face in large amounts.

"Oh look. Someone yells at you and you cry. You're so spoiled."

"SHUT UP! You don't anything about my life! You're life is perfect compared to mine!" I scream and I cry more.

"Yes. Having someone wait on you hand and foot. It's a horrible life!"

"SHUT UP!"

"So tell me how your life is so much horrible than mine? Please do tell. I'm all ears." As if on que for his question, I feel real sick, and make a mad dash to the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." I moan as I feel another wave coming.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" George yells.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME? HOW? WAIT. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" He continues to yell. I sit there until I can't take his yelling. I run to get my bag with tears running down my face, run out the door, and almost knock over Elizabeth. But I keep going, even though Lizzy told me to stop. I rounded the corner. And opened a trashcan to release what was left in my stomach. I stop for a minute, and I hear Lizzy screaming.

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"Nothing!" _I can imagine him crossing his arms.

_"That didn't look like nothing! With something like that she could get so stressed that it could hurt her baby. What even happened?"_

_"Well, If I had've know she was pregnant I wouldn't yelled at her!"_

_"You yelled at her? Why!"_

_"You're so concerned with her like she's your own child! Why don't you go trade me for her."_

_"She doesn't have any family so I try to be!"_

_"Whatever." He sounds like he just gave up._

_"All we can do is call her. See if she got home safe. If she even answers the phone. We're not done with this we'll talk later!" _She grumbles, and her voice fades away. I hear a door slam. I gather myself together, and continue to walk and cry. No matter where I go I leave heartache. I wish there was a place where just me and my baby could go where we are actually wanted. And needed. It's just s great feeling to know someone needs and wants you. When you get someone that has both of those qualities you're lucky. So far in my life, no one needed or wanted me. Well, except for my baby. I unlock the door, and just barely crawl to the shower. I sit in the floor of the shower, and let the warm water fall over me.

I begin to think. If I put everything together just right that I was like 2 weeks pregnant when I left Orlando. I've been here a almost a week.

"Congratulations, Me. You're 3 weeks pregnant." I talk to myself. I think about what Elizabeth said that I wouldn't have to come in for the next two days. Maybe I can get my stuff, and get away from here. I don't know. Let's give him 2 days to calm down.


	5. Going Out on the Town

Chapter 5: Going Out on the Town.

Dianna POV

I decide that sitting in my apartment all day, moping around, and feeling sorry for myself isn't the suitable solution. So, I clean myself up, and decide I'm going out to learn about New York. I mean, it's supposed to be the greatest place on earth. There's the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and so many other things. I've got all day, it's only 8:30 in the morning, and I'm a 14 year old. What can't I do? Plus, it's Saturday so no one will think that I'm just skipping class.

"Ready for a fun filled day? We are going to completely forget about the rest of the world. That sound wonderful to me, and think about it. When you get here, it's going to me and you. That's all we are going to need is each other. Man, I can't wait until you can actually talk to me." I talk to my little one.

"Food first? Yeah." I walk around until I find this quaint little diner. I start with a cup of milk then work my way up to more solid foods. But nothing greasy. Morning sickness was one thing, but food sickness was another. Amazingly I got through breakfast with just a minor upset stomach. Next on the agenda, find a library or a book shop. I'm not familiar with this place so I have to ask a few people directions. I eventually find it, and I stay in there for hours just reading. Then, it's lunch time. A salad? Yeah. I head over to Tony's Pizzeria. I've heard it's the bomb. By the time I finish, I'm a believer. Next, instead of going some where particular I just walk. Seeing the busy people, and their busy lives it's kind of funny. Orlando differs from New York. Here everything is go, go, go, and make your dollar. People arguing over who saw that pair of shoes first. Kids with charge cards is what cracks me up.

I think that getting a second job wouldn't hurt. Because you can't always depend on babysitting, because babies are babies forever. I look around at the help wanted sign, but most are bars, and I don't want to help in that way. Maybe I could be a secretary, or that person who opens doors for people that are 'too good' to open themselves for themselves. I crack up at the thought. Maybe working in the food business wouldn't be bad, I mean, once I get so far along I'll be needing food constantly. I should give myself a pat on the back for that, I'm a genius. So, that's what I spend the next 2 hours walking around looking for some sign of hope. I look up from the map and see a little diner.

"Hope and Xavier's Diner. Haha." I say to myself. How ironic. Well, I ask for it, and now it's here. I go into the 50's style restaurant, and am greeted by a waitress on skates.

"How may I help you, Little Lady." Says a nice motherly looking women. I look at her name tag, and it says 'Hope'. I laugh to myself once again.

"Hi, I'm Dianna. I was wondering if you need help. Like, maybe you could give me a job."

"Hi, Dianna. I'm Hope. And one more thing, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen! Shouldn't you and some boy be going to the mall, and spending all of daddy's money?"

"Yes, but frankly, I'm more mature than that. And I really need the money. See, we've got it kind of rough. And anything we can do to get money, we do. But there are limits." I say. She doesn't have to know that the 'we' part refers to my baby.

"What kind of hours do you run?"

"Well, I'm a part time baby sitter, but I can still work. Anytime and any day."

"What do your parents think about this?"

"They don't care." I shrug, because they don't. She ponders for a minute.

"Come back tomorrow with a note signed by your parents saying that they clear this." Hope nods her head.

"Thanks." I say, and leave. Maybe I can get Ms. Enhart to help me. She can sign. I don't think she'll care.

Right now, I'm loving life. The sunshine feels great on my tan skin, and my dark curly hair is bouncy. That adds swag to any walk. I don't have curfew, so I can stay out as late as I want. Sounds immature, I know, but what do you expect? I'm fourteen for heaven's sake!

"You know what occurred to me just now? I don't know what I'm going to call you. For now, I think Angel Baby will be good, but I've got to think about names." I rub my stomach. Yes, now, you couldn't tell I'm pregnant, but in the next few months it'll be hard to hide. But, I don't want to hide my baby. I'm going to be so proud of him or her. I might even buy a billboard. This gets me thinking that I need find a doctor's office. Soon, I'm going to have to have a sonogram. I'll check into the local doctors and see.

I stroke my stomach as I walk home. Maybe I can call Ms. Enhart and she can sign that paper, and I can forget about George and his absolutely beautiful smile and that perfect blonde hair, and can't forget those emerald eyes. It sends a shiver up my spine. I kind of lose myself in my thoughts, I walk into a girl, and nearly knock her over. She looks about my age.

"I'm terribly sorry." I say and grab her arm to support her.

"It's fine. Lots of people don't see me." She whispers.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm no Rachel."

"Who's that?"

"What? Are you from Antarctica? Rachel Benson. She's the most beautiful and talented girl in New York. She does charity shows, but if you ask her any of their names, she wouldn't know a single one." The girl scoffs.

"Actually I'm from Florida, and I'm Dianna." I hold my hand out.

"Sorry. I'm Emily Oliver. And I could tell you're from the South. You and that cute little accent." She giggles. We hit it off real well. I like this girl a lot.

"So is there a way for me to get in contact with you?" She asks peppily.

"Yeah. Here's my number." We exchange numbers then I have to get home, and eat. It's been hours since lunch.

"This has been a good day for us. We've got a potential job. Made a new friend. And had a great day. We should do this again tomorrow. Sounds good to me." I smile, and grab my toothbrush. I want food, but it's so late that I don't want to go back out. So I have to be happy with a banana. Yuck. I lay in bed, and drift to sleep as I watch the ceiling.

**_(Sorry for any confusion. George did have a girlfriend. He lied to Dianna because he's a teenage boy, and saw a pretty girl who asked if he had a girlfriend. Of course he said no. Again I'm sorry for any confusion.) ^_^ Kiss. Kiss._**


	6. Apologizing

Chapter 6: Apologizing.

Dianna POV

Today's going to be great. I can tell by the way that the birds are singing, and how everything seems a little quieter than usual. But it's Sunday, so that's the way it should be.

"I think going to a park, and having quiet time would be the ideal Sunday for me. Just me and you." As I start to leave I feel funky, and go to the kitchen sink. It's closest. After my breakfast makes a second appearance, I wash it down the drain.

"Uhh. Man, I can't wait until I'm passed this stage." I moan, and as I head over to the door I have an idea. I'm going to have a picnic. I get a little pack together, and grab alittle blanket to sit on. I head out, and find the most amazing park. I place my little picnic under a tree where the sun shines perfectly through the leaves, but leaves some shadow. There's a nice breeze.

Instead if eating, I just read my book. And unintentionally fall asleep, but could you blame me? No. I was simply in Heaven. But, all good things must come to an end. I get woke up, when someone starts shaking my shoulder.

"Dianna." George's voice brings me up and into reality.

"George? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same. I always come here after church. You shouldn't fall asleep by yourself. It could be dangerous." He takes a seat a few feet away from me.

"Yeah, and I guess I shouldn't have got pregnant, but ,hey, I did. So, now I'm going to go." I say, and start to gather my things.

"Wait, Dianna. I'm glad I bumped into you, because I wanted to apologize. I just thought that I knew everything about you, and that came as a shock. I just thought that we were better friends than that." He shrugs his shoulders, and I lean against the tree.

"Better friends than that? George, I've been here for three weeks. How close did you think we were?" I can start to feel my face get hot and red.

"Close. Just close. You are so not like the other girls that I know. So, I got used to you."

"Got used to me? Am I some red-headed adopted kid?"

"No. Please, just accept my apoligie. Whether you want to talk to me or not, that's your choice, but I would love for you to. You're so much fun, pretty, and wonderful."

"Is this supposed to make me want to forgive you? To want to say that I'm sorry, and that because you thought we were best friends that I should somehow make it up to you?"

"No. I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry. And I did. So, will you? I'll leave you alone forever if you just say that you forgive me. I don't know how I could live with myself if you didn't." I stand there unsure of what my answer should be. I know what I want to say, but if it's the right choice is the answer.

"Sure,- but if you don't want to, you don't have to stay away forever." I look up to see if he's still there. He looks at me blankly, then a smile creeps over his face. He reaches out for me to shake his hand, but I pull him in a hug. It's been weeks since I've had one. I warmth when arms finally wrapped around me is what I've been craving for.

"I'm sorry." I say, and back up.

"No. You're fine." He pulls me back in the hug. Then he squeezes me a little too tight. I push off of him, and open the trash can lid, then spill the contents of my stomach. Once more. When will this end?

"I'm sorry. I was just excited." He apologizes, and I admit his little blush was cute.

"It's fine. I really needed a hug." I start to gather my things, and George helps. He helps me fold the blanket, and I place it into my bag.

"Thanks." I push my curly hair back outta my face.

"Do you need help with anything? I can carry your bag for you if you want."

"You don't have to. Besides I'm not going home. I want to walk around, and get to know my bearings. You know, because I'm new."

"Well, who better to show you New York, than a New Yorker?"

"A map." I say sarcastically (- You see where Fang gets his sense of sarcasism.).

"If you look to the right, then you'll see a tree." He remarks. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Oh, Great and Wise Tour Guide, what kind of tree is it?"

"An ugly one." He offers his arm, and then he shows me a lot of the city. It was really fun. He showed me short cuts, back roads, and the best places for food when I can stomach it. We got ice cream, because I mean who are we kidding it's freaking September. But the way just forgave each other, it's amazing. But how fast we forgot, was like it never happened.

"Thanks for showing me around. I had a good time today."

"We should do this again sometime." There's a minute of awkward silence.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" He asks.

"Definitely. I'll be there." He walks me to the front of the apartment building. I go in, and up to my apartment, and I squill to myself.

"What a gentleman. If you're a girl in there, then I hope you find a boy just like him. If your a boy in there, then I hope that you're like him." I whisper to my stomach.

"How about we eat an early dinner, and get to bed? Because I'm way passed tired, but yet I'm so thrilled. Aw. Man, those eyes. So vibrantly green. That shiny blonde hair."

"Wait. I'm supposed to be mad at him. But I can't help myself. He was so kind." As much as I hate them, I ate, or picked at, a TV dinner. Definitely going grocery shopping soon. Well I guess that's it for my day. I had a picnic with myself, George apologized, and I fell for him again. Ha.


	7. Really?

Maximum Ride: Fang's Mother

Chapter 7:

*Dianna POV*

It's been 10 whole weeks since George apologized. And, honestly, it felt more like 7 years. George just has that feel-good era around him. Well, at least, since I've grown to know him. We've been really helping each other too. I help him with his school needs, like a tutor. He's helping me find a more stable job, because let's face it, I'm gonna need more money.

Today is Saturday, nothing really special happening. I do get to come over to the Enhart's on Saturday, because Elizabeth wants George to associate with better people, and I like being around him. It's nice. Not having to keep up with 'cliques', or fashions finest, or even gossip. Just Emily, George, and me. We something get to go see a movie or just hang out. Life's pretty alright, at the moment.

"Diana." Elizabeth calls from her the sound of her voice, I could tell something was up. I get from the dining room table and go to her.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I peek my head in the door.

"Come in." She gestures to the chair in front of her desk. I walk in, take the seat, and start fumbling with my fingers.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," she crosses her legs, licking her lips, while thought filled her eyes, "Dianna. I want to talk frankly to you. I want you to be rational when you hear what I have to say." My heart started pounding as I nodded in agreement. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, Lord knows I'm glad that you've come here. I'm so happy that you've met our family. But, Dianna, you are a runaway minor. Your parents have most likely sent out search parties, and contacted the police, and have requested global help. And, you just can not continue to be hidden. You have to have your parents."

"Can't someone just adopt me?!" For the first time,I realized my hands were trembling.

"Not unless your parents relinquish their custody of you. Which they're not going to do."

"Why can't I just stay like I have been?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But, I also thought, you're only 14. You still have to go to school. I even thought you could homeschool yourself. You're so bright and intelligent. But, it occurred to me, you have to register for school. And, then I, once again, realized that you are a runaway. Now, I don't mean that in a bad way. Just in the sense that if you were found here, I could get in a lot of trouble."

"But, Mrs. Enhart! You don't understand! I don't wanna go back there! It was a living nightmare! Plus, she'll make me kill my baby!" Ahand furiously wraps over my, still no-show, stomach.

"I do understand. But, Diana, an abortion is illegal at this stage. She can't make you do squat." Elizabeth is being kind, and I know negotiating is what she does for a living, but this was not about to be an argument she'd win. I stand up, slamming my hands down on her desk.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! Life was terrible! I don't wanna go back there! Don't make me! Do something! You're a lawyer. Please. Please, just help me. " My hands stung from the force that I used to slam them with, and my eyes burn from the tears in my eyes. She looked like she'd seen this scene a thousand times, which she probably had. People pleading for her help as she tried her best.

"You don't understand what life was like with them." I said. My head dropped. This quesy, uneasy feeling washed over my entire body.

"I'll do what I can." Her hand reach over and gently patted mine, "George, I know you're out there. You can come in." Elizabeth looked at her door. George was there. He looked as shaken up as I did.

"Take Dianna, and go watch someTV. I've got some work to do." George took his mother's directions and we went to sit on the couch. It was awkward silence as 'Hey, Arnold' played on the screen.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Do you want me to get youmething?" He asks again. I shake my head.

"Alright then. If you change your mind, I'll be here." I nod again. Not really knowing what he was saying. I just felt sick, and I felt as if my body temperature was 105.

"Actually, could you get me a cold, wet rag?" I ask.

"Yes." He gets,and returns quickly. I lay the rag across my forehead, taking deep breaths.

Two hours pass slowly,I don't even focus on whatever's going on around me. Just to the fact that sooner or later, I'm gonna be caught. Soon, I'm gonna be put up to face my mother.

"I'll be back." I mumble to him, leave the living room, and go back to Elizabeth's office. I knock, wait for her permission, then enter.

I wasn't looking forward to what I was about to say, and I didn't wanna do say it. But, in the end, it will be what's best. I step forward, back straight, and looking at Mrs. Enhart.

"I'll call myparents."


	8. This Part Sucks

**_/Dianna POV/_**

I look around at the policewomen and policemen that surround me. Behind me, Elizabeth grips my shoulder for encouragement while acting as my lawyer (though I have no money to my name). She and I talked over how to handle the situation. Apparently, my parents did file a 'missing person' report. I turned myself in and the police are making calls and e-mailing other branches to alert them of my return. I'm not sure if it's the baby making nauseated or the stress. We've been here since eight this morning and I've given countless statements. Only the good Lord is going to get me through this without dying or bursting out in tears.

What could I have been thinking? I'm only 14 years old. There's no way that I could manage to be a stay-at-home mom, work, and school. Would I even attempt school. It's illegal to not go, right?

"They're not going to send me back, are they?"

"I don't know. Try to remain calm. You've done nothing wrong. You did your best to get out of a bad situation. Your mother was trying to get you to kill your baby and you couldn't handle the guilt of that. Before, you've told me that you were often forced to receive certain treatments of punishment such as her taking away meals from you and hiring exercising coaches to work with you overtime. Not that there's physical evidence of this, but can you give a convincing statement?"

"I don't know."

"You're gonna have to. Unless you wanna end up back in your parents hands, you have got to be convincing."

"I don't care about me. I just don't want my baby around her." When the words slip from my mouth the tears pour from my eyes. Realization is starting to set in. "I'm going to lose the baby anyway. I tried so hard."

"We've not lost yet. Keep your head up. We're going to talk everything over and then see what's best for everyone."

"She can never have my baby. Even if that means that I have to give her away. My child never has to have the life I did."

"We'll see where this all takes us."

Both of us look up as boots click on the floor towards us. "Excuse me, Mrs. Elizabeth Enhart and Ms. Dianna Johnson?"

"Yes?" We rise from the chairs.

"Is it understood that Dianna will be in your care for the time being, Mrs. Enhart?"

"I wasn't made aware, but that can be arranged."

"Good. You two are free for tonight. Take Ms. Johnson to your home and we'll call you when there's an update."

"Alright. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The trial takes 3 months. The judge and jury's final decision is to let Dianna finish her pregnancy out in New York since she doesn't feel safe having the baby around her mother. Dianna hand picked the couple that will be taking her baby (our Fang). Lots of time and research went into finding the right parents. After she has Logan (the name she hand picked for Fang) she will return to Florida. Her mother's one request was that Dianna have no further contact with Logan after she gives birth. Unfortunately, since Dianna is underage she really isn't getting a say in the matter. It sucks. Dianna holds her baby once before the people that she thought would care for her child took him to a lab. /_**


End file.
